TWOM players from noob to pro
hello guys im UltraKillz, WAD server siras warrior. I'm new to the wiki but not very new to the game ^^ and this is my first post... let me just share my views on TWOM players from noobs to pro. letting people know about what they should do..ish.. if purely my own view, if anyone have diffrent ideas you are welcome to speak it out i'll put diffrent lv players in to ranks so it will be easier to talk about. the ranks are : noob, noob+, uprising semi-pro, semi-pro, uprising pro, pro, legends. elevate rate means the % of people who can rank up to the next rank. *the elevate rates were just my guesses, please point out if you think any of them is wrong* NOOB: Lv1-5 they are new to the game, not many will survive the first 5 levels. because TWOM don't have a full-story quest chain so it might be a little confusing. there are not many thing i could talk about for this rank. elevate rate: 20% NOOB+: Lv6-10 they have idea of what they are main to do now (at least most of them..). they know some about mobs, trading systems etc. they know that this game is mainly up to leveling and most of them can stay on playing. elevate rate: 90% Uprising semi-pro: Lv11-20 they started to know the community, start to get more deep in to the trading of items (most of them..). they realise that (most of them..) don't have enough money to buy standerd equips, and some get stuck with lh quests. this is the part of natrul selection: only the lucky one who get rare drops (or brought gold/platium) can get equips along with more money. the poor ones will be poorer and nothing can help. they may start to beg, or even scam. the begging ones will waste time and the scamming ones will end up in failure. elevate rate: 25% Semi-pro: Lv21-27 they had came through the first natrul selection. most of them got a good amount of money for equips. they knows about merchanting/ farming and all of them check wikia/guides so they know what they are main to do. this rank is the part where leveling gets harder, things other than leveling will come in more often. Eg. pvp, chat, quarrel, scam etc. Scam is most often, even though TWOM made an account device lock thing but it don't help at all. a good amount of people will recieve their first scam in this rank, and some of them will start to scam. there is a reason why this rank stops at lv27, because lv27 weapons have a big diffrence in price. not many can afford those weapons. (or skill books) elevate rate: 20% Uprising pro: lv28-33 they got quite a bit of money for sure, someone of them might just scammed the account but we can ignore those. all of them have the potential to become pro because their fundings are enough to push them to earn more money. some pro-merchants and pro-scammers will form in this rank. the selling of lv32 accounts were common a while ago with a standerd price 2 million, im not sure whats going on now. most of them are using +7+5 equisps and start to behave like pros: helping or bullying lower lv ppl, pvp very often, show off their stuff etc. lots of postd says lv30+ = pro, but this is not true. lv30-33 is a bottleneck or however what to phrase it... people lose their spirate upon reaching lv30, for somehow, maye because the massive rise of price of enhance scrolls from B to A. some of them will stop at around lv30-33, quit for a while, play for a while... elevate rate: 50% Pro: lv34+ this the top rank (or is it?), your name will be known by many other pros. you will start to be affective in the community, and be sure to act a real-pro: no ganging (unless your enemy was hated by lots of people), do mostly 1v1 pvp, earning big money per day and be followed by lower lv people. *im sure there are more about Pros, but i never reached this rank so i can't judge much* elevate rate: 1% (theres a rank higher than Pros? o.O and with such a low rate?!) Legends: lv45+ they are the legends, some of them are nice, some are not, some scammed their way to this rank, some are hard working people, and some were framed as scammers by random jealoused people. but one thing for sure: no matter how they came to this rank, its a long and hard path, the place where a normal person can never reach. elevate rate:...nah.... scammers: not a rank...(or is it?) this kind of thing (yes, a thing) existe in all ranks, but yoou can't say that they are not the victim of the game. their souls were fallen in to the dark side of gaming... etc... a very common method used by things like scammers were say that they are the new owner of the account, which is a plan of no flaws.. e.. whatever...all scammerd should go die in a hole XD the exact same hole XD where they can grow in to plants or somethings, like watermelons, punpkins, pizza trees...e....awkward...... and thats all ^^ everyone are welcome to post their ideas and complete this player ranking post~~ *any views please give reasons, it's most important* Category:Guide